ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Fūma
Background Information Aurora was born in The Village of Hot Water to Mugen and Kanna. Before she was even a year old however her family moved to Kogakure. There she was raised with a love of tea and literature by her parents. She isn't spoilt but she has a very positive childhood. At the age of 6 she became interested in the stories of her Father and her Uncles before deciding that she wanted to enrol in the academy at the age of 7 and be just like them. Aurora passed her Academy Exams at the age of 10 and successfully became a genin. She is now ready to take on the world and make a name for herself. During an accident on the day of her first training session with her team, Aurora indirectly caused the death of her Sensei; Kaze Rinha, when he attempted to absorb her chakra. Kaze turned to stone due to absorbing Natural Energy and having no training as a sage. Personality & Behavior Aurora is very passionate, much like her father. She isn't as foolish or brash as Mugen but she is not the sort to back away from a fight. She is very proud of her father and very proud of her heratige as a whole. Aurora is also very fond of literature and tea which is a bi-product of her parent's professions. She is very much like any other 10-year-old girl in that she is quite carefree and fun loving. Aurora is prone to fidgeting with her hands when nervous or under pressure. In Stage One of her Sage Transformation, Aurora is much more aggressive than usual, while she doesn't make brash and unrely decisions she shows little to no mercy even towards allies and less so to enemies. In Stage Two, however, Aurora becomes enraged and is unable to tell the difference between friend and foe. She essentially becomes a monster and is quite hard to control. She also loses her sense of self-preservation. Appearance Aurora takes after her father's appearance mostly. Her hair is long and steely grey and her eyes are just as amber as his. She has fair skin and sits in the taller side of the height scale for a 10 year old, standing at 4'4ft. She has a lithe build which she actually gets from her mother. In Stage One of her Sage Transformation the right side of her body undergoes a drastic change. The colour of her skin becomes a bluish grey and her amber eye turns silver with black scalera, her teeth grow longer as does her hair and nails. Her grey hair starts to turn a vibrant purple with streaks of grey still showing. Small tendrils of senjutsu chakra surround her, wrapping around her arms and legs. In Stage Two of her Sage Transformation her entire body undergoes the transformation. her hair becomes completely purple and her skin is bluish-grey all over. Her hands and lower arms become enlarged and monstrous with her nails becoming more like claws. The Senjutsu chakra tendrils that surround her are thicker and more pronounced in this state. Abilities Natural Energy Absorption: Due to her Kekkei Genkai, Aurora naturally absorbs Natural Energy. Shurikenjutsu: Aurora is quite adept at using her Twin Fuma Shuriken and has almost perfect aim. Databook Trivia * Her least favourite Tea is Green Tea and her favourite tea is Earl Gray Tea * Her favourite genre is Adventure * Her chakra colour is a soft green Library Spars/battles Casual A Feast with Rinha and Hyuga! Storyline First Day at the Academy! Final Exams! Gen 2 Arc 1 - Recon in the Land of Sky! Missions Training Team 3 Assembles for the First and Last Time! Shien and Aurora, Just Like Old Times! Ken'ichi Meets Aurora! Approved By: RamenNoodlesSoup